


Recuerdos

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Zed x KaynExiste un jardín, al sur de Jonia, donde las flores comen recuerdos.Oneshot - fluff.Los personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Recuerdos

—Maestro.

Zed quitó su atención puesta en la ventana para voltearse y mirar a la puerta. Dos de sus discípulos entraron, sujetando una bandeja entre sus manos.

Sin quitarse aún el yelmo, les asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Dejaron las bandejas en la mesa situada en el medio de la habitación y luego de un respetuoso ademán, salieron del lugar.

Ahora sí, quitó el molesto yelmo y lo dejó en su escritorio, acarició un poco el entumecido rostro y prosiguió a ir hasta la mesa, tomando asiento en una de las sillas. Kayn no tardaría en llegar, y le gustaba tener todo ordenado para cuando lo hiciera; de ese modo, aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Volcó de la tetera en ambas tazas que habían traído los muchachos. Té de frutos rojos.

"—Rojo como la sangre" Recordó las palabras de Kayn cuando era un niño y probó por primera vez este sabor de té. Desde entonces, cada que ambos podían, se juntaban una tarde a tomar de una —o varías—, tazas antes de dormir y regresar a tus actividades al día siguiente.

Suspiró, era impaciente esperando y más a su mejor alumno. Acomodó ambas tazas una frente a la otra, donde Kayn se sentaría y la tetera en el centro para que pudieran volver a servirse cuando quisieran.

—Maestro —agradecía mantener la calma en todo momento. Kayn entró dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta y su voz sonaba más alta que lo normal—. Llegué.

—Me doy cuenta, Shieda.

Riendo entre dientes, cerró la puerta atrás de sí y caminó hasta su lugar, frente al mayor. Había dejado a Rhaast en su habitación, luego de una larga caminata ya no quería oírlo más. Y menos en aquel momento que aprovechaba a pasar con su maestro.

—¿Por dónde anduviste? —dando un sorbo a su bebida que, gracias a la temperatura de esta, calentó todo su interior en unos segundos.

El pelilargo dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa de papel, el adverso mostró curiosidad.

—Fui a los barrios bajos, y pasé por un par de tiendas. Una señora me regaló estos chocolates por escuchar una de sus historias —sacó una barra de chocolate y la partió al medio. No eran muy amantes de esta clase de dulces, en ocasiones anterior Kayn siempre traía caramelos ácidos, pero esta ocasión ameritaba una excepción.

—¿Qué historia? —tomó su porción de chocolate y mordió un poco.

—Dicen que existe un jardín, en el sur de Jonia, donde las flores comen recuerdos —la extensa sonrisa de Kayn demostraba que creía en esa historia y que estaba emocionado por descubrir si era cierta.

—Nunca oí de ello —en todos sus años, jamás había escuchado de ese "mágico" jardín. Ni mucho menos se había cruzado con este en sus incontables expediciones.

—Según la anciana, las flores le ayudaron a superar la pérdida de su marido y de su hijo que falleció a una temprana edad.

Comentaba entusiasta, intercalando los sorbos de su té y una mordida al chocolate. Disfrutando del contraste de sabores en su boca.

—¿Y cómo es que esas flores borran tus recuerdos? —no era ser aséptico, pero sí algo realista.

—Eso pensábamos con Rhaast mientras volvíamos. Nunca me explicó cómo fue —un mohín apareció en sus labios—. A lo mejor se las sirvió en un té o se las comió... O puede que se partiera la cabeza y metiera las flores allí —escuchó una baja risa del adverso ante la ocurrencia—. Pero no le noté ninguna cicatriz extraña.

De un sorbo terminó su bebida, volviendo a llenar su vaso al instante. Nunca supo si el té era de verdad exquisito o tomarlo junto a su maestro era lo que lo hacía tan único.

—¿Y qué recuerdos quisieras olvidar, Kayn? ¿Tú pasado?

—Mmm... —el peliazul tomó su tiempo para pensar y responder—. Me gustaría decir eso, sí... Pero creo que no quiero borrar mi pasado.

—¿Por qué no? —su entera curiosidad estaba en él.

—A veces quisiera ser normal, Zed. Tener una vida normal, como la gente de esos pueblos a los que voy, sin pensar en entrenamientos, en guerras, en un Darkin parlanchín que sólo molesta —las mejillas de Kayn lo traicionaron, empezando a colorearse un poco. Soltó la taza de entre sus dedos y jugueteó con ellos—. Pero si tener una vida normal, sería no conocerte y estar a tu lado, no quisiera tenerla.

Una presión se instaló en el pecho de Zed. Una presión que luchaba con su incontrolable corazón. Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, no mostraría debilidad por unas simples palabras. Acomodó un rebelde mechón que caía por sus ojos y continuó tomando su té.

—¿A ti no te gustaría ser normal, maestro?

—Soy fiel a mi orden y principios, jamás podía abandonarlos.

—Qué aburrido eres —el entrecejo del mayor se arrugó, y Kayn lo miró de forma desaprobadora—. Cuando las guerras terminen, cuando ya no quede porque luchar y seas libre... ¿No quisieras mantener una vida normal? Sin preocupaciones, sin-

—No lo veo probable —irrumpió, aclarando su garganta—. Pero quién sabe —culminó para no sonar demasiado frío con las ilusiones de Kayn.

—¿Existen recuerdos que quisieras borrar? —preguntó con algo de miedo. Sabía lo duro que la vida había tratado a su maestro, pero aun así quería saber si existía algún recuerdo que quisiera suprimir.

—Creo que es más fácil decidir cuales no quiero borrar, ¿no crees? —ambos sonrieron y mantuvieron el silencio por un largo momento. Disfrutando solo de la compañía adversa.

Kayn mantenía su cabeza ladeada, apoyada en su palma derecha para observar con más comodidad por la ventana. Un día como hoy no era algo que sucediera de forma constante o planeada, su mente siempre vagaba en los entrenamientos, en volverse más fuerte para orgullecer al peliblanco. Poco se animaba a pedir permiso y salir del templo, ir a lugares en donde no era reconocido, donde no era temido.

Así, descubrió cuando disfrutaba de escuchar las historias ajenas, creer en la ignorancia que las personas tenían del mundo exterior. También descubrió su placer por algunos chocolates y los edificios de los pueblos bajos, existía algo que haría todo perfecto: que Zed lo acompañara algún día.

Algún día, se repetía algunas noches. Por el momento, se conformaba con un cálido té y una charla.

—¿Qué recuerdos no le gustaría borrar? —soltó al aire, pero su maestro no respondió. Los ojos de Kayn brillaron, deslumbrado por el ocaso—. Maestro.

El menor se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la ventana. Una tranquila sonrisa lo acompañaba, junto a una paz imposible de describir. El cielo parecía un arcoíris lleno de colores. En partes azulado, en otros, rosado. A la distancia se podía distinguir un rojizo mezclado con naranja. Era hermoso.

—Dicen que, si el cielo está rosado, hará frío en la noche y al día siguiente.

—¿Otro dato contado por alguna señora? —Kayn se exaltó ante la voz de su maestro, colocado atrás suyo, creía que aún estaba sentado en su silla.

—Puede ser —sonrió divertido y algo en el estómago de Zed se revolcó.

Sólo en estas ocasiones, descubría que tan inocente aún era Kayn para el universo. En estos momentos, alejado de cualquier crueldad, era donde salía el niño que llevaba en su interior.

Él también tenía mucho que contar, él también quería contarle las infinidades de cosas que descubrió a lo largo de su vida. Quería que Kayn lo escuchara, y también se emocionara con él sobre sus conocimientos, no sólo cuando alguna anciana se lo dijera.

—Zed, ven conmigo algún día. Descubramos el mundo —su petición sonaba irreal en cada letra, pero aun así preguntó, hipnotizado por el paisaje del cielo.

—Eso es imposible, Kayn. No puedo dejar la orden.

—Sí, sí puedes —refutó. Gracias a sus viajes conoció la humanidad que tanto reprimía, que tanto consideraba débil—. ¿Sabes? No está mal emocionarse con el cielo, no está mal contar estrellas, tomar un té y comer chocolates —ladeó solo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder mirar al contrario de reojo—. Somos humanos, Zed, no está mal sentir, disfrutar... Ser normal, estar en paz, aunque sea un día.

Volvió a mirar al frente. Estaba tomando demasiada libertad y de seguro colmando la paciencia a Zed. Quedaba claro que no iba a entender sus intenciones, sus sentimientos.

El más alto suspiró, y observó el cielo unos segundos. No veía nada de especial, solo vacíos colores que se iban oscureciendo cada vez más, dándole paso a la fría noche. Las palabras de su alumno retumbaban en eco en su cabeza y terminaban alocándose en su pecho. Tenía razón, aunque costaba muchísimo admitirlo: era humano, tenía temores, tenía emociones. Tenía sentimientos.

Paseó la punta de sus dedos sobre el desnudo hombro del menor, llamándole la atención. Cuando este volteó, siguió el camino por su cuello hasta detener en los cabellos, acomodándolos atrás de la oreja. Nunca iba a entender por qué aceptó tomar, cada tanto, un té con él. Porque aceptaba que le contara historia que creía ficticias, porque disfrutaba, como cualquier otra cosa, pasar el tiempo a su lado.

—Tengo muchos recuerdos que quisiera borrar, borraría todo mi dolor, todas mis luchas si pudiera. Todo, menos a una persona —con un rápido movimiento, lo atrajo hacia él, dudando si seguir, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, quería libertad, junto a él—. A ti.

—Maestro...

Apoyó la corrompida mano sobre el pecho contrario. Era real, estar en este lugar, era real lo que oía y era real el incontrolable latido del corazón de su maestro. Quería disculparse, por todo el atrevimiento que estaba sintiendo y expresando, pero la fija mirada posada en él, lo contenía.

Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos. Todo el tiempo que convivían era de manera formal y hasta a veces distante. Aunque Kayn no negaba cuanto deseaba a veces quedarse de más en el dormitorio luego de un té, luego de alguna boba historia; que quería ser el más especial entre sus alumnos. Kayn escucharía cualquier historia inventada, con tal de tener algún tema de conversación con Zed.

El peliblanco en medio de sus pensamientos había cerrado sus ojos, intentando, en vano, controlarse. Kayn era su alumno, su compañero y el único que lograba entenderle en su totalidad. No debía, no podía.

—¿Puedo besarlo, maestro? —el pelilargo había subido ambos brazos, envolviendo así su cuello. ¿Era posible rechazarle estando en esa posición?

No.

Arropó entre sus dedos las sonrojadas y calurosas mejillas del menor y lo besó. Un casto toque en donde sus húmedos labios apenas se rozaban pero que los electrizaban por completo. Kayn empujó aún más sus labios contra los contrarios y los movió con nerviosismo, dando paso a un beso un poco más profundo. Incitando a ambos a animarse a soltar aquellas reprimidas emociones.

El roce de la fina lengua contra sus labios hizo a Kayn suspirar, y el mayor aprovechó para introducirse, recorriéndole por primera y esperaba que no única vez. Cuando el aire fue necesario para el más bajo se apartó, jadeante en busca de oxígeno.

Para cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, la luna era lo único que los iluminaba. Delatando el éxtasis de ambos en sus miradas.

—Quédate esta noche.

Lo había logrado y se sentía satisfecho. Kayn sonrió estremeciéndose por las emociones que bailaban en su pecho: felicidad, paz, inocencia.

Cuantas veces se había detenido tras la puerta de su maestro, cuantas veces se detuvo de preguntar si podía quedarse luego de un día de paz.

—Sólo si prometes salir conmigo la próxima vez.

Escuchó como el adverso contenía el aliento y entendía cuanto batallaba para no negarse, por aceptar, por dar un paso más y olvidarse de quién era para el resto del mundo.

—Si eso haría conocer más a este Kayn... Acepto.

Largó el aire contenido y en la habitación sonó la alegre risa del pelilargo.

Mañana sería otro día, en donde la formalidad reinaría entre ellos. Donde buscarían ignorar lo que fuera a suceder esta noche, aparentando desconocerse, aparentando ser unas simples armas. A lo mejor, mostrar ese lado no sería tan malo, pero solamente a Kayn. Encontraría historias más divertidas para contarle, encontraría su felicidad en lugares inimaginables para el menor. Dejaría que su humanidad lo ame a su manera cada vez que pueda.

—Si quieres, puedo mandar a averiguar ese extraño jardín —se había apartado del lugar para ir a encender la luz, pero Kayn estaba siguiéndole los pasos, y apoyó la mano tapando el interruptor para que no la encendiera.

—Juntos, Zed, vamos juntos.

—Juntos —fue lo último que susurró antes de que el pelilargo besara sus labios.

. . . 

Fin de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer <3.


End file.
